Bite My Tongue
by CrimsonValentine
Summary: Kukai/OC. Lemon, lime; But what he hated most about her was that she always kept him on the edge of his seat, wanting more.


**Author's Notes: **_Yes, my first Shugo Chara! Fanfic is a hate/love smut between a last minute, masochist/sadist OC and Souma Kukai. It involves cursing and smut, so please… if you're underage, don't FREAKIN' read it. I beg of you, DON'T READ IT!_

**Song: **Bite My Tongue, Loverboy- You Me At Six

Information:

**Title: **Bite My Tongue

**Rated M**

**Genre: **Romance/Drama

**Pairing: **Kukai/OC

**Summary:**

Kukai/OC. Lemon, lime; _But what he hated most about her was that she always kept him on the edge of his seat, wanting more._

* * *

><p><em>"You want me, don't you, Souma?"<em>

_/_

He HATED her. He hated her long, curly dark chocolate hair that he liked to run his fingers through, her big, round doe brown eyes that always saw right through him, her soft hands that explored his front, her full red lips that felt ever so right against his own, her petite figure that he could always feel pressed against his toned figure, and her stupid feisty attitude that kept him wanting more.

Souma Kukai was a sixteen-year-old boy with hormones, but they weren't attracted to the right girl. Whenever he was confessed to by cute girls, he found himself turning them down because of that hateful girl. She had him wrapped around her finger, and she was enjoying it with sadistic pleasure. It pissed him off to no end.

They would pass each other in the halls, her sending him a subtle glance while her friend squeals at the sight of Kukai. He merely ignores her existence until she confronts him, her silver tongue lulling him in with her enticing words of loathsome pleasure. He despised the fact that she could pull him so easy, so simply, without any effort, but he knew that he was slowly falling for her in spite of his mind wanting to hate her with every _single goddamn part of him_.

_/_

_"Fuck me already, Souma! You know you want to."_

_/_

He HATED the fact that her given name went so well with his family name. (Souma Chie, it haunted him.) He hated that even in his sleep, her voice was there, gasping, moaning, screaming until it became hoarse, he hated that after every stupid wet dream he had of her, his bed would be wet, he hated that a blush would creep of his neck every time he heard her giggle (it sounded seductive to him).

Matsumoto Chie was a sixteen-year-old girl with hormones, and they were attracted to the right guy. She was so delighted when he turned down those girls because she was constantly on his mind. She was, completely, absolutely, and _utterly _aware she had him wrapped around her finger, and she was indeed enjoying it since she had him all to herself. It excited her to no end.

She would mimic her sex-filled dreams of him with the real him, remembering every detail of both experiences, because she loved it when he cummed for her. You could call her a sadist, but, rather being a sadist, she was a masochist. She loved it when he ignored her, she loved it when he snarled at her, she loved it when he brought some type of pleasurable pain to her.

It made her wet _every single goddamn time_. She could say something to push his buttons, he would snap, she keep the conversation going until she turns his words back to him.

_/_

_"Yes, YES! Hate me, Souma! You know I love it when you do!"_

_/_

And Kukai was slowly coming to realize this, his mind overflowing with racy and kinky stuff he could do to her for all those times she made him bend over for her. This time, she'd be the one bending over for him. He'd be the one riding her against one of the library's tables. Chie wasn't expecting to see Kukai leaning against her desk during late after school hours, and she raised a brow at this.

"Kukai?" This brings his attention to her. "What are you doing? I'd thought you'd be gone by now."

A enchanting smirk graced his lips, and it sent chills down her spine, making her heart race. He lifted himself from the desk and approached her in long, slow tantalizing steps. Her body shuddered as she stared up at him in puzzlement.

"Kukai?" It was the last thing she got out of her mouth before the classroom door shut behind her and his mouth covered hers.

She gasped, startled by the bold move on Kukai's end, and she clenched her eyes shut. His tongue danced with hers, his strong arms pulling her flush against him. She shifted, wrapping a leg around his waist and grinding into him, but his hand stopped her, causing her to huff with masochistic delight. His other hand pulled up her skirt, slipped through her panties, and into her steadily wetting folds.

She moaned, and he worked his finger, twisting, pumping, scratching, and curling. She grinded against his hand, moaning. Kukai untied her school tie and binded her wrists together, then he untied his tie and covered her vision, and finally, he stuffed some cloth into her mouth. The torture began.

_/_

_"Oh, Kukai! D-don't stop, please! Please, I want more, I need more of you. Kukai!"_

_/_

He quite literally tore off both of their clothes in his eager attempt for sweet revenge, just imaging the things she wanted to do to her made his member stiffen. Her noises were muffled as he expertly worked on her: his hands kneading her supple breasts, his knee separating her legs after he flips onto her stomach, his lips showering her back in kisses as he slid into her ass, loving the muffled whimper from below.

He gripped her waist with all his strength as he thrusted, one of his hand grabbing a fistful of her hair and the other sneakily sliding to the front where it could meet her clit. Her knees were her only balance, her tied together wrists being smothered by her face, and she screamed when his finger pressed against her nub. Kukai smirked, becoming quite sadistic himself.

Her own fingers joined his finger in pleasuring wet core, and he growled, quickening his pace. She was in Cloud Nine, that was all she could think about. Kukai fucking her anally in doggy position, it was heaven on Earth, and her eyes were rolling back on the heightening pleasure. After a few more thrusts from Kukai and masturbating while having sex, Chie came white hot, her juices spilling and sliding down her skin erotically.

Kukai pressed a kiss to the nape of her neck, and he came as well with a groan. He sighed when he saw the even rise of her bare chest, and he dressed her in his gym clothes, too lazy to even touch her uniform and undergarments. He gathered their stuff, and he carried her all the way to her home. He smiled tiredly at Amu's mom's kindness.

"Tell Chie I'll see her tomorrow at school," he requested, smiling secretively at the older woman when she enquired why. "No need to know. She'll know what I'll mean."

With that, he waved and left, beaming proudly at his achievement.

_/_

_"F-fuck, Kukai, don't stop now. We're not even done yet..."_

_"I know that much, Chie, but don't think we've even started."_


End file.
